


Gluttony and Lust

by Wilford Brimley (Hedgehog_Oatmeal)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: America's children will fall under the wave of decay by this Internet hate machine, Consensual Kink, F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Oatmeal/pseuds/Wilford%20Brimley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you're happy that I whipped this up in like ten minutes it took me like almost a month to want to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony and Lust

Things turned out this way because time was a fickle creature and no one at all could predict the type of fluid that flowed with time. In this case, things were not only fickle, but chaotic, unexplainable, fathomless, and staring at the empty plate before her that began these flow of events, it was nice. Delicious. It would've turned out for the best if her tongue and stomach weren't so greedy and careless.

Life had its rewards, she surmised. The small things in life had to be taken and tasted and gulped and ruminated. The clouds, the stars, the breaths of everything around her, the droning buzz of the TV playing a nervous balding man interviewing a woman who felt more of a deity in the eyes of all those watched her carefully with envy and lust, and as small and consenting he was, her stomach reminded her of the sea she once saw with her grandmother at her humble quaint cottage, undulating and sighing in syncopation with the moon out of reach. She believed she was no longer hungry, yet the moon reminded her of a pale, fragile sugar cookie, and she salivated again, her tongue kissing her lips of how lovely her modest meal of a blue hedgehog was.

He closed his eyes briefly, relaxing, letting her delicate ladylike fingers rub her prize, sinking further into the abyss that felt too comfortable to be feared. Surrounded by nothing but massages, hot breaths, drenching saliva, a faint purr erupting from her throat. Further, sinking, his mind became numb, meditated, focusing on the sensations his body was experiencing. Sinking, further, further, sinking, I hear her heart beating faster as I go further, sinking, cuddled by her hunger, sinking, further, she loves me and wanted me and I loved her and wanted her to be happy. Beating lovely pastel hearts, lovely pastel affectionate purrs, stomach walls sheltering him, hugged and conclave, the plush bed for a savior awaiting him. Sinking, further, beating of the heart walls, drumming of her pleasure, further, sinking. Her reward awaited her. Nothing to fear, he said. I wanted this, for you. I will become the pearl to your clamshell. The men kept talking over the hysterical screeching of the nymphs. Thrust forth there were more pleas and bargains to buy things to make you less of a mortal and more into something unnatural and wanted. Her feminine hands patted and petted her throne inside her, telling him that he had done nothing but only a good deed, and his life would be enriched in her soul, her being, her heart that lit like a glass Tiffany and Co. Lamp.

Rouge couldn't forget when her lips graced his. A strange thought occurred to her head. There was something sweet and delicate about him. Her tongue flickered on his cheeks, near his tentative ears, feeling his lovely warm heart and blood through just small innocent licks alone. When they sat together and had a mug of Mexican hot chocolate, it reminded her of what her tongue sensed, touching him as if the organ had those same lovely lady fingers. Bold and kind and fragile and soft and the flavor he served to her almost melted in her mouth. Cradling her with her tongue, rocking him to reassurance, quills flattened against this third hand. Tired, but no struggle or second thoughts were given. She explored his body, coiling him like a benevolent serpent, lapping him as he would only be the best meal she would have for years to come, teasing him as she tickled him near his vulnerable stomach. They both wished that happiness was eternal. Wishes, she heard, were eternal. Despite her grandmother's ramblings on the final days she would see her or even recognize her, heaven would only be temporary for so long.

Shadow lingered in the stillness of the hallways, asking her where Sonic had gone to. It wasn't a good time to explain to him why this happened, or why it had to happen, or if this seemingly harmless practical joke was a devastating realization. Purrs ceased, pleasure faded underneath the concrete of the city where too many died for vain reasons. Shadow would argue Rouge had, becoming too ravenous for power and to be seen by those whose eyes were worthy and bright. 

Further, sinking, sinking, further, she had her little slice of fame and fame would soon have a full course meal of her. It was why Eden no longer existed her grandmother raved. Eve couldn't wait long enough for Adam to make a decent meal, so she ate an apple pie and ruined the world's appetite for beauty and modesty. Sin digested her in the end.


End file.
